concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Zappa Concerts 1970s
70/ Jacksonville FL US Auditorium Hot Rats, February - April 1970 70/02/08 San Diego CA US Sports Arena Love, It's a Beautiful Day, Sweetwater, Penrod 70/03/ Los Angeles CA US Ash Grove 70/03/ Los Angeles CA US USC UCLA 70/03/07 Los Angeles CA US Olympic Auditorium Johnny Winter, Mountain 70/03/20 Los Angeles CA US Hollywood Palladium Mason Williams, Dillards, et al. 70/04/ El Monte CA US Legion Stadium 70/04/ Madison WI US 70/04/ Miami FL US 70/04/ Minneapolis MN US 70/04/19 Berkeley CA US Community Theater Boz Scaggs MOI Reunion, May 1970 70/05/ Appleton WI US Cinderella Ballroom 70/05/06 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theater 2 shows May 8-9, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night supported by Insect Trust & Sea Train) 70/05/10 Philadelphia PA US Academy Of Music Sweet Stavin Chain 70/05/15 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA With Flo & Eddie, June 1970 - December 1971 70/06/ Amsterdam Netherlands Paradiso 70/06/12 San Antonio TX US Municipal Auditorium 70/06/13 Atlanta GA US Atlanta Stadium It's A Beautiful Day, Traffic, Mountain, Allman Brothers 70/06/18 Uddel Netherlands VPRO TV 70/06/20 London UK Speakeasy Aquila June 28, 1970 Royal Bath & West Showground, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music) 70/07/01 Highland Park IL US Ravinia Outdoor Music Center 70/07/03-04 Indianapolis IN US Middlearth Jerry Hahn Brotherhood 70/07/05 Minneapolis MN US Tyrone Guthrie Theater 2 shows 70/07/25 Valbonne France Iron Butterfly, Gong, Amon Duul, et al. 70/08/08 Saint Raphael France Stade Municipal Family, Pink Floyd, Iron Butterfly, Deep Purple, Keef Hartley, et al. 70/08/21 Santa Monica CA US Civic Auditorium Persuasions 70/09/17 Calgary Alberta Canada Jubilee Auditorium 70/09/17 Spokane WA US Coliseum Sleepy John, Notary Sojac 70/09/18 Edmonton Alberta Canada Kinsmen Field House 70/09/19 Vancouver BC Canada Coliseum It's A Beautiful Day 70/09/22 Portland OR US Pamplin Sports Arena, Lewis & Clark College September 25-26, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (Supported by Tim Buckley & Lisa Kindred) 70/10/ Appleton WI US Cinderella Ballroom 70/10/ Lake Geneva WI US 70/10/04 San Diego CA US Peterson Gym, San Diego State College Head Over Heels 70/10/08 San Antonio TX US Memorial Center, Trinity University 70/10/09 Tallahassee FL US Tully Gymnasium, Florida State University Allman Brothers 70/10/16-17 Port Chester NY US Capitol Theatre Frost, Fat 70/10/18 Boston MA US Boston Tea Party 2 shows 70/10/21 Cincinnati OH US Music Hall 70/10/24 Beloit WI US Field House, Beloit College (? different date on poster) 70/10/25 Minneapolis MN US Depot 2 shows Flying Burrito Bros. 70/10/26 Beloit WI US Field House, Beloit College 70/11/ Buffalo NY US 70/11/ Dortmund Germany 70/11/05-07 San Francisco CA US Fillmore West Boz Scaggs, Ashton Gardner Dyke 70/11/13-14 New York NY US Fillmore East 2 shows each night Sha Na Na, J. F. Murphy and Free Flowing Salt 70/11/18 Toronto Ontario Canada Massey Hall 70/11/19 Grand Rapids MI US Fountain Street Church 2 shows 70/11/20 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 2 shows 70/11/21 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows? 70/11/26 Liverpool UK Mountford Hall 70/11/27 Manchester UK Free Trade Hall 70/11/29 London UK Coliseum 2 shows 70/12/01 Stockholm Sweden Konserthuset 2 shows? 70/12/02 Copenhagen Denmark K.B.-Hallen 70/12/04 Hamburg Germany 70/12/05 Frankfurt Germany Kongresshalle 70/12/06 Amsterdam Netherlands Concertgebouw 2 shows 70/12/08 Duesseldorf Germany Tonhalle 70/12/10 Rotterdam Netherlands De Doelen 70/12/12 Vienna Austria Konzerthaus 70/12/13 Munich Germany 70/12/15 Paris France Palais Gaumont 70/12/16 Brussels Belgium Paleis voor Schone Kunsten 70/12/17 Lille France 70/71 Eugene OR US 71/ Atlanta GA US 71/ Chicago IL US 71/ Dania FL US Pirate's World 71/ Harrisburg PA US State Farm Show Building 71/ Mobile AL US Auditorium 71/ Pomona CA US 71/05/09 Los Angeles CA US Whisky A Go-Go 71/05/18 Claremont CA US Bridges Auditorium, Pomona College 71/05/21 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows 71/05/22 Delaware OH US Selby Field, Ohio Wesleyan University J. Geils Band. 71/05/23 Columbus OH US Ohio Theater 71/05/25 Detroit MI US Olympia Stadium 71/05/27 Madison WI US Field House, University Of Wisconsin 71/05/29 Rochester MI US Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University Livingston Taylor, Bambu 71/06/ Scranton PA US Watrous Armory 71/06/ Virginia Beach VA US 71/06/02 Cleveland OH US Allen Theatre? Public Hall? Humble Pie, Head Over Heels June 5-6, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supported by Hampton Grease Band & Head Over Heels) 71/07/02 Quebec Quebec Canada Le Colisee 71/07/03 Ottawa Ontario Canada Civic Center Arena 71/07/04 Montreal Quebec Canada Centre Paul Sauve 71/07/05 Montreal Quebec Canada CHOM-FM 71/07/08 Winnipeg Manitoba Canada Arena 71/07/09 Edmonton Alberta Canada Kinsmen Field House Crazy Horse 71/07/10 Vancouver BC Canada Agrodome Crazy Horse 71/08/07 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA 71/08/25 Berkeley CA US Community Theater 71/08/26 Seattle WA US Convention Center 71/08/27 Seattle WA US Convention Center 71/08/28 Portland OR US Memorial Coliseum 71/08/29 Spokane WA US Kennedy Pavillion, Gonzaga University 71/10/ Detroit MI US 71/10/ Virginia Beach VA US 71/10/01 Sacramento CA US Memorial Auditorium 71/10/06 Boston MA US Music Hall 2 shows Chuck Berry 71/10/08 New Haven CT US Arena Chuck Berry 71/10/09 Northampton MA US John M. Greene Hall, Smith College 71/10/11 New York NY US Carnegie Hall 2 shows Persuasions 71/10/13 Toronto Ontario Canada Massey Hall 71/10/15 Providence RI US Loew's State Theater 71/10/16 Stony Brook NY US SUNY 2 shows 71/10/17 Baltimore MD US Lyric Theatre 2 shows 71/10/19 Indianapolis IN US Coliseum It's A Beautiful Day, Lee Michaels 71/10/20 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Arena Fleetwood Mac, Rory Gallagher 71/10/21 St. Louis MO US Fox Theatre 71/10/23 Kansas City MO US Cowtown Ballroom 2 shows Rich Hill 71/10/24 Denver CO US Arena, University of Denver 71/11/ Louisville KY US 71/11/ US ABC TV Dick Cavett Show? Sofa, Who Are the Brain Police 71/11/ Paris France 71/11/ Belgium 71/11/17 Italy 71/11/19 Stockholm Sweden Folkets Hus 2 shows? 71/11/20 Aarhus Denmark 71/11/20 Odense Sweden 71/11/21 Copenhagen Denmark KB-Hallen 2 shows 71/11/22 Odense Denmark 71/11/23 Duesseldorf Germany Rheinhalle 71/11/24 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 71/11/26 Hamburg Germany 71/11/27 Rotterdam Netherlands The Ahoy 71/11/28 Frankfurt Germany Jahrhunderthalle 2 shows 71/11/29 Munich Germany Zirkus Krone 71/12/02 Vienna Austria Konzerthaus 71/12/03 Milan Italy 71/12/04 Montreux Switzerland Casino 71/12/10 London UK Rainbow Theatre Grand Wazoo, September 1972 September 10, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Doors & Tim Buckley) September 15, 1972 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin GER September 16, 1972 Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG (with Linda Lewis, Biggles, Sam Apple Pie, Man, Beck Boggart and Appice, Hawkwind) September 17, 1972 Houtrust Hallen, The Hague NED September 22-23, 1972 Felt Forum, New York, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) September 24, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA Petite Wazoo, October - December 1972 October 27, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC (supported by Tim Buckley & Curtis Mayfield) October 28, 1972 War Memorial at the Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) October 29, 1972 Men’s Gym, Harpur College, Binghamton, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) October 31, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows supported by Tim Buckley) November 1, 1972 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT (supported by Tim Buckley) November 3, 1972 Syria Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00 supported by Tim Buckley) November 4, 1972 Park Center Arena, Charlotte, N.C (supported by Tim Buckley & Wild Turkey) November 5, 1972 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (supported by Tim Buckley & Wild Turkey) November 7, 1972 Long Island Arena, Commack, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) November 10, 1972 Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows supported by Tim Buckley) November 11, 1972 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (2 shows supported by Tim Buckley) November 12, 1972 Palace Theatre, Providence, RI (supported by Tim Buckley) 72/11/ Bloomington IN US 72/11/ Toronto Ontario Canada 72/12/01 Wichita KS US Century II Steely Dan 72/12/02 Kansas City MO US Cowtown Ballroom 2 shows Steely Dan 72/12/03 Lincoln NE US Pershing Auditorium 72/12/08 Vancouver BC Canada Agrodome Ruben and the Jets December 9, 1972 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Ruben And The Jets & Tim Buckley 72/12/10 Seattle WA US Paramount Theatre 2 shows Ruben and the Jets 72/12/15 San Francisco CA US Winterland Weather Report, Copperhead February - September 1973 73/ Portland OR US 73/02/23 Fayetteville NC US Cumberland County Auditorium Dr. Hook 73/02/24 Durham NC US Cameron Stadium, Duke University 73/02/26 Atlanta GA US Municipal Auditorium Dr. Hook 73/02/27 Athens GA US Stegeman Coliseum, University of Georgia 73/02/28 Macon GA US Macon Coliseum 73/03/ Fresno CA US Selland Arena 73/03/01 Daytona Beach FL US 2 shows 73/03/02 Tampa FL US Curtis Hixon Hall 73/03/03 Hollywood FL US Sportatorium Foghat 73/03/05 Miami FL US 73/03/06 Memphis TN US Ellis Auditorium Eric Quincy Tate 73/03/07 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 73/03/09 Oklahoma City OK US Civic Center Music Hall Crank 73/03/10 Austin TX US Armadillo World Headquarters Martin Mull 73/03/11 Arlington TX US Texas Hall Auditorium 73/03/12 Houston TX US Music Hall 73/03/23 Los Angeles CA US Hollywood Palladium Ruben & the Jets 73/03/24 San Diego CA US Sports Arena Ruben & the Jets, Doobie Brothers 73/03/30-31 San Francisco CA US Winterland Foghat, Ruben & the Jets 73/04/07 Phoenix AZ US Celebrity Theatre 2 shows 73/04/08 Tucson AZ US McKale Center, University Of Arizona Jesse Colin Young, Focus 73/04/27 Princeton NJ US McCarter Theatre, Princeton University April 28, 1973 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) 73/04/28 State College PA US Rec Hall, Penn State University 73/04/29 Lancaster PA US Franklin & Marshall College May 1, 1973 Kent State University, Kent, OH (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 2, 1973 The Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 3, 1973 Appleton, WI May 4, 1973 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 5, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 6, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA May 8, 1973 The Music Hall, Boston, MA (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 9, 1973 The Capitol, Passaic, NJ May 11, 1973 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 12, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra, also appearing was John Hammond) May 13, 1973 University of Cinncinnati, Cinncinnati, OH (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra, supported by Sandy Nassan) 73/05/15 US 73/05/16 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 73/05/17 Hempstead NY US Hofstra University May 18, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, Long Island, NY (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra, supported by Leo Kottke) 73/05/19 Annapolis MD US Great McGonigle's Seaside Park 73/05/20 Providence RI US Civic Center Mahavishnu Orchestra, Leo Kottke 73/06/15 Honolulu HI US Civic Center 73/06/21 Brisbane Australia Festival Hall 73/06/24-26 Sydney Australia Hordern Pavilion 73/06/28-29 Melbourne Australia Festival Hall 73/07/01 Melbourne Australia Festival Hall 73/07/04 Adelaide Australia Apollo Stadium 73/07/08 Sydney Australia Hordern Pavilion 73/08/18 Copenhagen Denmark KB-Hallen 73/08/19 Gothenburg Sweden Liseberg 73/08/21 Stockholm Sweden Solliden, Skansen 73/08/23 Helsinki Finland Finlandia Talo 2 shows Nektar 73/08/26 Sandvika Norway Kalvoya Festivalen 73/08/28 Freiburg Germany Stadthalle 73/08/29 Antibes France 73/08/29 Milan Italy 73/08/30 Bologna Italy Stadio Communale 73/08/31 Rome Italy Palasport 73/09/01 Verona Italy 73/09/02 Zurich Switzerland Mehrzweckhalle Wetzikon Nektar 73/09/03 Munich Germany Deutsches Museum Nektar 73/09/05 Offenbach Germany Stadthalle 73/09/06 Cologne Germany Musikhalle 73/09/07 Frankfurt Germany 73/09/08 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 73/09/09 Amsterdam Netherlands 2 shows Nektar 73/09/10 Lille France 73/09/10 Paris France 73/09/11 Liverpool UK Liverpool Stadium 73/09/13 Birmingham UK Town Hall 2 shows 73/09/14 London UK Empire Pool, Wembley Nektar October 1973 - March 1974 73/10/26-27 Austin TX US Armadillo World Headquarters 2 shows each night Martin Mull 73/10/31 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows 73/11/ Nashville TN US 73/11/ Paterson NJ US 73/11/02 Detroit MI US Masonic Auditorium 73/11/03 Pittsburgh PA US Carnegie Mellon Institute 2 shows 73/11/04 New York NY US Whitman Auditorium, Brooklyn College 2 shows 73/11/06 Hempstead NY US Hofstra University 2 shows 73/11/07 Boston MA US Orpheum Theater Kathy Dalton 73/11/09 Syracuse NY US War Memorial Auditorium. 73/11/10 New Paltz NY US Elting Gym, SUNY 2 shows 73/11/11 Wayne NJ US William Paterson College 2 shows 73/11/14 Detroit MI US Masonic Auditorium 73/11/16 Waterbury CT US Palace Theatre 73/11/17 Henrietta NY US Dome Arena 73/11/18 Waterloo Ontario Canada University Of Waterloo 73/11/19 Hamilton Ontario Canada 73/11/21 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium Taj Mahal 73/11/22 New York NY US Avery Fisher Hall 2 shows Tom Waits 73/11/23 Toronto Ontario Canada Massey Hall 2 shows Tom Waits 73/11/24 London Ontario Canada London Arena Tom Waits 73/11/27 Akron OH US Civic Theater Tom Waits 73/11/28 Ashland OH US Meyers Convocation Center, Ashland College Tom Waits 73/11/30 Lowell MA US Tom Waits 73/12/ Fresno CA US 73/12/ Oakland CA US Paramount Theater 73/12/ Seattle WA US 73/12/01 Stony Brook NY US SUNY 2 shows Tom Waits, Kathy 73/12/02 North Dartmouth MA US Southeastern Massachusetts University Tom Waits? 73/12/08 Los Angeles CA US Roxy 73/12/09-10 Los Angeles CA US Roxy John Kaye 73/12/11 Los Angeles CA US Roxy John Kaye 73/12/12 Los Angeles CA US Roxy John Kaye 74/02/15 Sacramento CA US Memorial Auditorium 74/02/16 Berkeley CA US Community Theater 74/02/17 Santa Barbara CA US Robertson Gymnasium, UCSB 74/02/23 Los Angeles CA US Shrine Auditorium 74/03/ Louisville KY US Freedom Hall 74/03/01 Atlanta GA US Fox Theatre 74/03/02 Memphis TN US 74/03/03 Oklahoma City OK US 74/03/05 Dallas TX US Convention Center 74/03/08 Kansas City KS US Soldiers And Sailors Memorial Hall Johnny Barnett 74/03/09 Oklahoma City OK US Travel and Transport Building, State Fairgrounds Cowboy Bob Barnett 74/03/10 Houston TX US Sam Houston Coliseum Jimmy Buffet 74/03/14 Vancouver BC Canada Agrodome 74/03/15 Seattle WA US Paramount Theatre 74/03/16 Portland OR US Paramount Northwest Theatre 74/03/18 Salt Lake City UT US Terrace Ballroom 74/03/19 Boise ID US 74/03/21 Colorado Springs CO US 74/03/23 Denver CO US Coliseum REO Speedwagon April - May 1974 74/04/19 Allendale MI US Fieldhouse, Grand Valley State Colleges 74/04/20 Toledo OH US Sports Arena Dion 74/04/21 Marquette MI US Northern Michigan University 74/04/23 Milwaukee WI US Riverside Theater 2 shows Dion 74/04/24 Indianapolis IN US Convention Center Dion 74/04/26 Eau Claire WI US University Of Wisconsin 74/04/27 DeKalb IL US Northern Illinois University 74/04/28 Big Rapids MI US Ferris State College 74/04/29 Trenton NJ US Civic Center 74/04/30 College Park MD US Ritchie Coliseum, University Of Maryland Dion 74/05/ Dallas TX US Memorial Auditorium 74/05/ Indianapolis IN US 74/05/01 Binghamton NY US Broome County Arena 74/05/03 Geneva NY US Hobart College 74/05/04 Washington DC US Constitution Hall Dion 74/05/05 Catonsville MD US Gymnasium, UMBC Dion 74/05/07 Louisville KY US Civic Center 74/05/08 Edinboro PA US Edinboro State College 74/05/10 Flint MI US I.M.A. Auditorium Golden Earring 74/05/11 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows 74/05/12 Durham NC US Duke University 74/05/12 South Bend IN US Convocation Center, Notre Dame University 74/05/13 St. Louis MO US Ambassador Theatre June - December 1974 74/06/28 Quebec Quebec Canada Centre Municipal des Congres de Quebec, Hilton Hotel 2 shows Maneige, Tom Waits 74/06/29 Montreal Quebec Canada Place des Nations, Expo Maneige, Tom Waits 74/07/01 Ottawa Ontario Canada Civic Center Arena Tom Waits 74/07/02 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall Frampton's Camel, Tom Waits 74/07/03 Normal IL US University Auditorium, Illinois State University Flock (canceled), Tom Waits 74/07/05 St. Louis MO US Ambassador Theater 2 shows Tom Waits (after Bruce Springsteen canceled) 74/07/06 Little Rock AR US Robinson Memorial Auditorium Golden Earring (also Tom Waits?) 74/07/07 Tampa FL US Curtis Hixon Hall Tom Waits 74/07/08 Memphis TN US Ellis Auditorium Tom Waits 74/07/10 Mobile AL US Municipal Auditorium Tom Waits 74/07/12 Miami FL US Jai Alai Fronton Tom Waits 74/07/13 St. Petersburg FL US Bayfront Center Arena Tom Waits 74/07/14 Tuscaloosa AL US Foster Auditorium, University Of Alabama Tom Waits 74/07/15 Chalmette LA US St. Bernard Civic Auditorium Tom Waits 74/07/17 Phoenix AZ US Celebrity Theater Tom Waits 74/07/19-21 San Carlos CA US Circle Star Theatre Tom Waits 74/08/ Madison WI US Dane County Coliseum Climax Blues Band 74/08/06-07 Los Angeles CA US KCET-TV Studio 2 shows 08/07 74/08/08 Los Angeles CA US Shrine Auditorium 74/08/11 San Diego CA US Golden Hall Tom Waits 74/08/16-17 Santa Monica CA US Civic Auditorium 74/08/27 Los Angeles CA US KCET-TV Studio 2 shows 74/09/ Lund Sweden 74/09/06 Rome Italy 74/09/07 Udine Italy Palazzo della Sport 74/09/08 Bologna Italy Stadio Comunale 74/09/09 Milan Italy Velodromo Vigorelli 74/09/10 Palermo SICILY Italy 74/09/11 Vienna Austria Kurhalle 2 shows 74/09/12 Frankfurt Germany Jahrhunderthalle 2 shows 74/09/13 Munich Germany 74/09/14 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 74/09/16 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 74/09/18 Oslo Norway Njaardhallen 74/09/19 Stockholm Sweden Kungliga Tennishallen 74/09/20 Copenhagen Denmark KB-Hallen 74/09/22-23 Helsinki Finland Kulttuuritalo 2 shows 09/22 74/09/25 Gothenburg Sweden Konserthuset 2 shows 74/09/26-27 Paris France Palais des Sports 74/09/28 Rotterdam Netherlands Sportpaleis Ahoy 74/09/29 Brussels Belgium Ancienne Belgique 74/10/01 Basel Switzerland Festhalle Mustermesse 2 shows 74/10/02 Lyons France 74/10/03 Marseilles France Le Salle Vallier 74/10/03 Paris France Alcazar 74/10/04 Barcelona Spain 74/10/05 Madrid Spain 74/10/29 Harrisburg PA US State Farm Show Arena 74/10/31 New York NY US Felt Forum 2 shows 74/11/01 Landover MD US Capital Centre 74/11/02 Richmond VA US Richmond Coliseum 74/11/05 Allentown PA US Agricultural Hall, Allentown Fairgrounds 74/11/06 Pittsburgh PA US Syria Mosque 2 shows 74/11/08 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows Elvin Bishop Group 74/11/09 Boston MA US Orpheum Theater 2 shows Wet Willie, Tom Waits November 10, 1974 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30) 74/11/11 Syracuse NY US Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium 74/11/12 Erie PA US Gannon Auditorium 74/11/14 Rochester NY US War Memorial Auditorium Elvin Bishop 74/11/15 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 74/11/16 Ithaca NY US Ben Light Gymnasium, Ithaca College 74/11/17 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 74/11/19 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 74/11/20 Dayton OH US Hara Arena Robin Trower 74/11/22 Fort Wayne IN US Coliseum 74/11/23 East Lansing MI US Jenison Fieldhouse, Michigan State University 74/11/24 Madison WI US Dane County Memorial Coliseum Climax Blues Band 74/11/25 Louisville KY US Freedom Hall 74/11/26 Lincoln NE US Pershing Municipal Auditorium 74/11/27 St. Paul MN US St. Paul Civic Center Arena Climax Blues Band 74/11/28 Chicago IL US Hat Trick Arena 74/11/28 Waterbury CT US Palace Theatre 74/11/29-30 Naperville IL US Field House, North Central College 74/12/03 Cleveland OH US Public Hall 74/12/31 Long Beach CA US Long Beach Arena Flash Cadillac, Johnny Otis Show 75/ Troy NY US Fieldhouse, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute 75/02/ Copenhagen Denmark Tivoli Gardens April - May 1975 75/04/11 Claremont CA US Bridges Auditorium, Pomona College 2 shows 75/04/18 New Haven CT US Veterans Memorial Coliseum Leslie West (canceled) 75/04/19 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows 75/04/20 Kutztown PA US Kutztown State College 75/04/22 Syracuse NY US Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium 75/04/24 Albany NY US Palace Theatre 75/04/25 Uniondale NY US Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Sha Na Na 75/04/26 Providence RI US College Fieldhouse, Providence College 75/04/27 Boston MA US Music Hall 2 shows James Montgomery Blues Band 75/04/29 Trenton NJ US Civic Center 75/04/30 Johnstown PA US War Memorial Auditorium 75/05/ Dallas TX US 75/05/02 Hampton VA US Hampton Roads Coliseum 75/05/03 Baltimore MD US Civic Center 75/05/04 Charleston WV US Civic Center 75/05/06 Normal IL US Braden Auditorium, Illinois State University 75/05/07 Frankfort KY US Capitol Plaza/CPA Sports Center 75/05/09 South Bend IN US Morris Civic Auditorium 2 shows 75/05/10 Indianapolis IN US Convention Center 75/05/11 Chicago IL US International Amphitheater 75/05/12 Normal IL US Illinois State University 75/05/13 St. Louis MO US Kiel Auditorium Washington University Styx 75/05/14 Evansville IN US Roberts Municipal Stadium 75/05/16 Cincinnati OH US Cincinnati Gardens 75/05/17 Kalamazoo MI US Wings Stadium 75/05/18 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall 75/05/20-21 Austin TX US Armadillo World Headquarters 75/05/23 El Paso TX US County Coliseum 75/05/25-26 Phoenix AZ US Celebrity Theater 2 shows 05/25 September 1975 - March 1976 75/09/17-18 Los Angeles CA US Royce Hall, UCLA 75/09/27 Santa Barbara CA US Robertson Gymnasium, UCSB 75/10/ St. Petersburg FL US Bayfront Center Arena 75/10/01 Vancouver BC Canada War Memorial Gymnasium 75/10/02 Spokane WA US Convention Center 75/10/03 Portland OR US Paramount Northwest Theatre Caravan 75/10/04 Seattle WA US Paramount Theatre 2 shows 75/10/08 Norman OK US Lloyd Noble Center, University Of Oklahoma 75/10/10 San Antonio TX US Municipal Auditorium baton twirler, push-up champion, San Antonio Ballet Society 75/10/11 Houston TX US Hofheinz Pavilion, University Of Houston baton twirler 75/10/12 Dallas TX US Convention Center baton twirler, push-up champion 75/10/14 Kansas City KS US Soldiers And Sailors Memorial Hall 75/10/15 Fayetteville AR US Barnhill Farmhouse 75/10/16 New Orleans LA US The Warehouse 75/10/17 Durham NC US Duke University 75/10/18 Atlanta GA US Municipal Auditorium 2 shows Mike Greene Band 75/10/23 Boston MA US Music Hall 75/10/24 Providence RI US Palace Theater 75/10/25 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows 75/10/26 Hempstead NY US Hofstra University Playhouse 2 shows 75/10/29 Waterbury CT US Palace Theatre 2 shows Mahavishnu Orchestra 75/10/31 New York NY US Felt Forum 2 shows rope tricks 75/11/01 Williamsburg VA US College Of William And Mary 75/11/02 College Park MD US Cole Fieldhouse, University Of Maryland 75/11/03 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater Sensational Alex Harvey Band 75/11/05 Henrietta NY US Dome Arena 75/11/07 Pittsburgh PA US Civic Arena 75/11/08 Knoxville TN US Civic Coliseum 75/11/09 Louisville KY US Louisville Gardens 75/11/14 Fort Wayne IN US Memorial Coliseum 75/11/15 Allendale MI US Fieldhouse, Grand Valley State Colleges 75/11/16 Dayton OH US Hara Arena Bob Seger 75/11/18 Ann Arbor MI US Crisler Arena, University Of Michigan Larry Coryell 75/11/18 Ann Arbor MI US 75/11/21 Zagreb Yugoslavia Sportska Dvorana 75/11/22 Ljubljana Yugoslavia 75/11/25 Madison WI US Dane County Coliseum Larry Coryell 75/11/26 St. Paul MN US Civic Center 75/11/28 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Auditorium Roxy Music 75/11/29-30 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows 11/30 75/12/02 Green Bay WI US Brown County Arena 75/12/04 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 75/12/05 London Ontario Canada London Arena Myles & Lenny 75/12/06 Ottawa Ontario Canada Civic Arena 75/12/07 Hamilton Ontario Canada Phys-Ed Complex, McMaster University 75/12/08 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum Concert Bowl Myles & Lenny 75/12/09 Quebec Quebec Canada Centre Municipal des Congres de Quebec, Hilton Hotel 75/12/26 Oakland CA US Paramount Theatre Beefheart 75/12/27 San Francisco CA US Winterland 75/12/29 San Diego CA US Golden Hall 75/12/31 Inglewood CA US Forum Todd Rundgren's Utopia (canceled), Captain Beefheart & Magic Band, Dr. John 76/01/11 Honolulu HI US Arena 76/01/16 Auckland New Zealand Town Hall two shows 76/01/20-21 Sydney Australia Hordern Pavilion 76/01/22-23 Melbourne Australia Festival Hall 2 shows on 01/23 76/01/24-25 Adelaide Australia Apollo Stadium 76/01/26 Brisbane Australia Festival Hall 76/01/28 Perth Australia W.A.C.A. 76/02/01 Tokyo Japan Asakusa Kokusai Gekijo Uchida Yuya and 1815 Super Rock'n Roll Band, Cosmos Factory, Yonin Bayashi and Inoue Takayuki Water Band, SKD 76/02/03 Osaka Japan Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 76/02/04 Kyoto Japan Kyoto Daigaku Seibu Kodo 76/02/05 Tokyo Japan Nippon Seinen-Kan 76/02/13 Vienna Austria Kurhalle 2 shows 76/02/14 Munich Germany Deutsches Museum 76/02/15 Ludwigshafen Germany Friedrich-Ebert-Halle 76/02/17 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 76/02/18 Hanover Germany Niedersachsenhalle 76/02/19 Essen Germany Grugahalle 76/02/20 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 76/02/21 Aarhus Denmark Vejlby-Risskov Hallen 76/02/23 Oslo Norway Njaardhallen 76/02/24-25 Stockholm Sweden Konserthuset 76/02/26 Helsinki Finland Messukeskus 76/02/29 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Theatret 2 shows 76/03/02 Lund Sweden Olympen 76/03/03 Copenhagen Denmark Tivolis Koncertsal 2 shows 76/03/04 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 76/03/06 Amsterdam Netherlands Jaap Edenhal 76/03/07 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 76/03/08 Paris France Palais des Sports 76/03/10 Saarbruecken Germany Saarlandhalle 76/03/11 Offenburg Germany Oberrheinhalle 76/03/12 Zurich Switzerland Kongresshaus 2 shows 76/03/13 Lugano Switzerland Palasport Mezzovico October 1976 - February 1977 76/10/ Dallas TX US 76/10/ Houston TX US 76/10/ Tampa FL US Fort Homer Hesterly Armory 76/10/12 New Orleans LA US McAlister Auditorium,Tulane University 2 shows 76/10/16 Coral Gables FL US University Of Miami 76/10/17 Atlanta GA US Omni 76/10/18 Nashville TN US Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University 76/10/22 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 76/10/24 Boston MA US Music Hall 2 shows 76/10/27 Pawtucket RI US Leroy Concert Theater 2 shows? 76/10/28 Mike Douglas Show Black Napkins 76/10/29 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 76/10/30 New York NY US Felt Forum 76/10/31 New York NY US Felt Forum 2 shows Dwight Schultz 76/11/ Los Angeles CA US Roxy 76/11/04 Landover MD US Capital Centre Crack The Sky 76/11/05 Pittsburgh PA US Syria Mosque 76/11/06 Troy NY US Fieldhouse, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute 76/11/07 Springfield MA US Civic Center 76/11/09 Ottawa Ontario Canada Civic Centre 76/11/10 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum 76/11/11 Quebec Quebec Canada Le Colisee 76/11/13 Toledo OH US Sports Arena 76/11/15 London Ontario Canada London Gardens 76/11/16 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 76/11/18 DeKalb IL US Evans Fieldhouse, Northern Illinois University 76/11/19 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall Flo & Eddie 76/11/20 Cleveland OH US Public Hall 76/11/22 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 76/11/24-25 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 76/12/ Port Chester NY US Capitol Theatre 76/12/26-29 New York NY US Palladium 77/01/13 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Theatret 2 shows 77/01/15 Stockholm Sweden Konserthuset 77/01/16 Oslo Norway Ekeberghallen 77/01/21 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium 77/01/23 Helsinki Finland Kulttuuritalo 2 shows 77/01/24 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 77/01/25 Neunkirchen am Brand Germany Hemmerleinhalle 77/01/26 Munich Germany Olympiahalle 77/01/27 Duesseldorf Germany Philipshalle 77/01/28 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 77/01/30 Wiesbaden Germany Rhein-Main-Halle 2 shows 77/01/31 Boeblingen Germany Sporthalle 77/02/02-03 Paris France Pavillon de Paris 77/02/05 Amsterdam Netherlands Jaap Edenhal 77/02/06 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 77/02/07 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 77/02/09-10 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 77/02/12 Stafford UK New Bingley Hall, County Showground 77/02/13 Glasgow UK Apollo Theatre 77/02/14 Edinburgh UK Playhouse Theatre 77/02/16-17 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 77/02/25 Amsterdam Netherlands Jaap Edenhal September 1977 - February 1978 77/09/08 Tempe AZ US Activities Center, Arizona State University 77/09/09 San Diego CA US Open Air Amphitheater, San Diego State University 77/09/10 Las Vegas NV US Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts 77/09/11 Tucson AZ US Community Center 77/09/13 Austin TX US Armadillo World Headquarters 2 shows 77/09/14 Houston TX US Music Hall 77/09/16 Dallas TX US Convention Center Auditorium 77/09/17 Baton Rouge LA US Assembly Center, Lousiana State University 77/09/18 Atlanta GA US Fox Theatre 77/09/20 Des Moines IA US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 77/09/21 Mount Pleasant MI US Rose Arena, Central Michigan University Ram Jam 77/09/23 Champaign IL US Assembly Hall, University Of Illinois 77/09/24 Iowa City IA US University Of Iowa 77/09/25 Bloomington MN US Metropolitan Sports Center 77/09/27 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Auditorium 77/09/29 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 77/09/30 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall 77/10/01 Carbondale IL US 77/10/02 St. Louis MO US Quadrangle, Washington University 77/10/05 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 77/10/06 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 77/10/08 Allentown PA US Memorial Hall, Muhlenburg College 77/10/09 Cleveland OH US Public Hall 77/10/16 Miami FL US 77/10/17 Hartford CT US Civic Center 77/10/18 Poughkeepsie NY US Mid Hudson Civic Center 77/10/20 Boston MA US Music Hall 2 shows 77/10/21 Portland ME US Cumberland County Civic Center 77/10/22 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum 77/10/23 Pawtucket RI US Leroy Concert Theater 2 shows 77/10/24 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 77/10/28-31 New York NY US Palladium 2 shows 10/28, 10/29 77/11/ Miami FL US Jai Alai Fronton 77/11/04 Chicago IL US Uptown Theatre 77/11/05 Pittsburgh PA US Stanley Theater 2 shows 77/11/06 Ann Arbor MI US Hill Auditorium 77/11/10 Louisville KY US Louisville Gardens 77/11/11 Kansas City MO US Uptown Theater 2 shows 77/11/14 Denver CO US Auditorium Arena 77/11/15 Salt Lake City UT US Salt Palace 77/11/18 Sacramento CA US Memorial Auditorium 77/11/19 Stanford CA US Maples Pavilion, Stanford University 77/11/20 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA 77/12/31 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA 78/ Mobile AL US Municipal Auditorium 78/01/24-27 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 78/01/28 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 78/01/29 Frankfurt Germany Festhalle 2 shows 78/01/30 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 2 shows 78/02/01 Duesseldorf Germany Philipshalle 78/02/02 Munich Germany Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle 78/02/03 Vienna Austria Stadthalle 78/02/03 Vienna, Pressehaus Wien 78/02/04 Zurich Switzerland Hallenstadion 78/02/05 Bern Switzerland Festhalle 78/02/06-09 Paris France Pavillon de Paris, Porte de Pantin 78/02/10 Lyons France Palais des Sports 78/02/11 Colmar France Parc des Expositions 78/02/13 Rotterdam Netherlands The Ahoy 78/02/14 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 78/02/15 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 78/02/17 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Theatret 2 shows 78/02/18 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium 78/02/19 Stockholm Sweden Konserthuset 2 shows 78/02/23 Muenster Germany Muensterlandhalle 78/02/24 Eppelheim Germany Rhein-Neckar Stadion 78/02/25 Neunkirchen am Brand Germany Hemmerleinhalle 78/02/26 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 78/02/27 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 78/02/28-03/01 London UK Hammersmith Odeon August 1978 - April 1979 78/08/ Stuttgart Germany 78/08/26 Ulm Germany Friedrichsau Festplatz Scorpions, BrandX, Mahavishnu Orchestra, Ten Years Later, Joan Baez, Genesis 78/09/ Cleveland OH US Allen Theater 78/09/03 Saarbruecken Germany Ludwigsparkstadion Joan Baez, Ten Years Later, Genesis 78/09/04 Bremen Germany Stadthalle Peter Gabriel 78/09/05 Malmoe Sweden Folkets Park 78/09/07 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle Peter Gabriel, Brand X, John McLaughlin and One Truth Band 78/09/08 Munich Germany Circus Krone 78/09/09 Stevenage UK Knebworth House Open Air Festival Tubes, Peter Gabriel, Boomtown Rats, Rockpile 78/09/15 Miami FL US Convention Hall 78/09/16 St. Petersburg FL US 78/09/17 Atlanta GA US Fox Theatre 2 shows 78/09/19 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 78/09/20 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 78/09/21 Poughkeepsie NY US Mid Hudson Civic Center 78/09/23 South Bend IN US Notre Dame University 78/09/24 Bloomington IN US Assembly Hall, Indiana University 78/09/25 Kalamazoo MI US Wings Stadium 78/09/26 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Arena 78/09/28 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall 78/09/29 Chicago IL US Uptown Theatre 2 shows 78/09/30 Allendale MI US 78/10/ Bloomington IN US 78/10/ Cambridge MA US Harvard Square Theater 2 shows 78/10/ Pittsburgh PA US Stanley Theater October 1, 1978 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH 78/10/03 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 78/10/04 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum 78/10/06 Augusta ME US Augusta Civic Center 78/10/08 Albany NY US Palace Theater 2 shows 78/10/09 Providence RI US Civic Center 78/10/10 Quebec Quebec Canada Le Colisee 78/10/13 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows 78/10/14 College Park MD US Cole Fieldhouse, University Of Maryland 78/10/15 Stony Brook NY US SUNY 2 shows 78/10/23 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 78/10/24 Springfield MA US Civic Center 78/10/25 Danvers MA US North Shore Coliseum 78/10/27-29 New York NY US Palladium 2 shows 10/27, 10/28. 78/10/31 New York NY US Palladium 78/11/09 Detroit MI US 78/11/11 Denver CO US 79/02/10-11 Birmingham UK Odeon Theatre 79/02/12 Manchester UK Apollo Theater 79/02/13 Newcastle UK City Hall 79/02/14 Glasgow UK Apollo Theater 79/02/16 Brighton UK Brighton Centre 79/02/17-19 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 2 shows 02/18 79/02/21 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 79/02/23-24 Paris France Nouvel Hippodrome, Porte de Pantin 2 shows 2/24 79/02/25 Cambrai France Palais Des Grottes 79/02/26 Wiesbaden Germany 79/02/27 Rotterdam Netherlands The Ahoy 79/02/28 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 79/03/01 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Theatret 79/03/02 Oslo Norway Ekeberghallen 79/03/03 Stockholm Sweden Johanneshovs Isstadion 79/03/05 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Teatret 79/03/06 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium 79/03/08 Strasbourg France 79/03/09 Dijon France Palais des Sports 79/03/11 Lyon France Palais des Sports 79/03/12 Montpellier France Palais des Sports 79/03/13 Barcelona Spain Palau Blau Grana 79/03/14 Madrid Spain Pabellon de Deportes 2 shows 79/03/16 Pau France 79/03/17 Bordeaux France Parc des Expositions 79/03/18 Nantes France Le Palais de la Beaujoire 79/03/19 Brest France Parc de Penfeld 79/03/21 Eppelheim Germany Rhein-Neckar-Halle 79/03/22 Passau Germany Nibelungenhalle 79/03/23 Graz Austria 79/03/25 Dortmund Germany Westfalenhalle 79/03/26 Hanover Germany Eilenriedhalle 79/03/27 Wiesbaden Germany Rhein-Main-Halle 2 shows 79/03/29 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 79/03/30 Neunkirchen am Brand Germany Hemmerleinhalle 2 shows 79/03/31 Munich Germany Rudi-Sedlmeyer Sporthalle 2 shows 79/04/01 Zurich Switzerland Hallenstadion